ZERO
}} 'ZERO '''est le 2ème single de Kenshō Ono , il est le seiyu de Kuroko dans l'anime Kuroko no Basuke. Il sera le deuxième opening de la troisième saison de Kuroko no Basuke. Liste des titres #''ZERO #''Mr.Trickstarr'' #''ZERO (OFF VOCAL)'' #''Mr.Trickstarr (OFF VOCAL)'' L'édition spéciale comprend également le clip de ZERO. Video Lyrics Japanese= Everybody give me an attention まだ何も知らない ただ進むしかなかった僕は (This is the story of my glory road) 正しさの意味を　求める余裕すらないまま ゼロを書いた Get on your feet　怖れることなんてない Get up and go　確実に辿ろう 自分の道を 未来の僕に誇れるよう 信じた今を歩もう いつの日かまた思い出して ゼロを描いたこの日を 人と少しだけ変わってたって僕は構わない (I believe my self There is no turning back) 誰かと同じじゃ存在した意味さえも残せないよ 決意と引き換えに失った思いの数だけ強くなって オリジナルを超える証明を掲げた拳で掴むよ Don’t miss a chance かけがえのない日々を生きる 僕の未来よ輝け 勝利を求め向かう明日に 迷うことなどないから バランスが崩れかけても 立て直す時間なんてないよ 大丈夫ギリギリでいい それが僕の進行形だ 未来の僕に誇れるよう 信じた今を歩もう いつの日かまた思い出して ゼロを描いたこの日を Today is my own fate 僕は行くよ Just keep going on and never look back |-| Rōmaji= Everybody give me an attention mada nani mo shiranai tada susumu shika nakatta boku wa (this is the story of my glory road) tadashisa no imi o motomeru yoyuu sura nai mama zero o kaita Get on your feet osoreru koto nante nai Get up and go kakujitsu ni tadorou jibun no michi wo mirai no boku ni hokoreru you shinjite ima wo ayumou itsu no hi ka mata omoidashite zero o egaita kono hi o hito to sukoshi dake kawattetatte boku wa kamawanai (I believe myself There is no turning back) dareka toonaji ja sonzai shita imi sae mo nokosenai yo ketsui to hikikae ni ushinatta omoi no kazu dake tsuyokunatte originaru o koeru shoumei o ageta kobushi de tsukamu yo Don't miss a chance kakegae no nai hibi o ikiru boku no mirai yo kagayake shouri o motome mukau ashita ni mayou koto nada nai kara baransu ga kuzurekaketemo tatenaosu jikan nante nai yo daijoubu girigiri de ii sore ga boku no shinkoukei da mirai no boku ni hokoreru you shinjite ima o ayumou itsu no hi ka mata omoidashite zero o egaita kono hi o Today is my own fate boku wa iku yo Just keep going on and never look back |-| English= Everybody give me an attention When I still didn't know a thing and had no choice but to just keep moving forward (this is the story of my glory road) I wrote a zero, Not even having it in me to try to seek the meaning of what's right Get on your feet, there's nothing to fear Get up and go, I'm going to follow my own road With certainty I'll walk through the present time I believed in So my future self will be proud of me Some day I'll remember This day when I draw a zero Even if I'm a little different from other people, I don't mind (I believe myself There is no turning back) If I were the same as somebody else, I couldn't even leave behind some meaning in my existence I've gotten stronger with every thought I've had to give up in exchange for determination I'll seize in my upraised fist proof that I've gone beyond being original Don't miss a chance I'm living in these priceless days Shine on, my future Because I won't hesitate at all When I seek victory and face tomorrow Even if I lose my balance, There's no time to get back up I'm fine just barely hanging in there That's my way of moving forward I'll walk through the present time I believed in So my future self will be proud of me Some day I'll remember This day when I draw a zero Today is my own fate I'm going Just keep going on and never look back Autres informations *C'est la première fois que l'opening n'est pas chanté par le groupe rock GRANRODEO. *ZERO est chanté par le seiyu de Kuroko , Kenshō Ono , tandis que l'ending qui accompagne l'opening est chanté par Yu Hayashi qui est le Seiyu d'Ogiwara . Les deux chansons symbolisent l'amitié de Kuroko et Ogiwara dans l'arc de Teiko . Navigation Catégorie:OP Catégorie:Kuroko no Basuke Catégorie:Musiques